A deflection yoke is installed on the periphery of the neck of a cathode ray tube to direct or scan electron beams from an electron gun on a fluorescent screen inside a panel.
A deflection yoke is formed by perpendicularly attaching a vertical deflection coil and a horizontal deflection coil on a separator. Generally, the deflection yoke can be mounted on the neck portion of a cathode ray tube by a clamp band extending around the periphery of the neck holder of the separator, so that the yoke is held in place by clamping force.
For example, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,761,848, a clamp band may comprise a metal ring with one open side, the band being held by an engaging bolt.
However, this type of clamp band used as a fixing tool of the deflection yoke is undesirable due to complicated operation. Also, since a clamp band made of metal becomes magnetized if used long, the clamp band may degrade the picture quality.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,447 discloses a platform adhered to the neck of a cathode ray tube instead of a clamp band. After housing the deflection yoke by several springs formed on the platform, the deflection yoke is fixed on the neck of the cathode ray tube by an adhesive.
Though the above method has an advantage in easily disposing the deflection yoke on the neck of cathode ray tubes, the strength of fixation of the deflection yoke depends on the quality of the adhesive. Moreover, since the adhesives typically used may contaminate the working environment, the amount of adhesives used is preferably controlled if possible.
The present invention is to provide the deflection yoke with a tight coupler which is convenient for fixing the deflection yoke and which can be made of an unmagnetic substance.